


Play With Me

by OfAGroovyMind



Series: KB Week 2014 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Catwoman!Kurt, Flash!Sebastian, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfAGroovyMind/pseuds/OfAGroovyMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Kurt. Flash and Catman. Two separate identities to one person each. They made an unlikely pair, but somehow they always found a way back to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the crossover or AU challenge of the week and this AU would not leave my mind. Obviously because of Grant's role as Flash and I have always loved Catwoman (so let's genderbent her and have Kurt be the male version). This was fun to write.
> 
> Plus, this picture here, made me want to write a fanfic so badly. -> http://sheep-in-clouds.tumblr.com/post/79784406526/dont-need-you-to-save-me-painting

The wind whistled and the trees surrounding the museum rustled their leaves to the beat of the calm wind. Nothing else could be heard. Inside the building it was quiet and relaxed. The guards sat flipping through magazines and did not bother to watch the monitors or check the area.

“Perfect.” A pliable figure shot through the red lights, dodging them with fast reflexes and smooth moves. The most valuable possession in the museum was an old necklace worn by Cleopatra of Egypt. Light reflected onto the gold and made it shine brighter. The intruder took out glass breaking tools and managed to saw a silent and quick circle, enough to squeeze his hand through the heavy glass. He smirked and reached his free hand to grasp the prized jewel. His eyes lit up, but of course that is when the alarm started to sound.

The intruder cursed under his breath and turned to break into a run, not caring about touching the red light beams. There was no point anymore. He found the vacant opening he used from the vent and made a leap up towards it to crawl into the small space. The intruder crawled quickly into the mini tunnels of the vent and pushed open the entrance leading to the roof. He crawled out to stretch his working limbs and took a whiff of the fresh air.

“They never learn.” The intruder chuckled amusingly and didn’t even bother to run towards the edge of the roof, but instead walked nonchalantly. He adjusted his black masquerade mask and ran a hand through his fluffy cat ears. They were not real but he liked having them as decoration to his outfit. The stylish intruder wore a tight leather outfit, and it outlined his body provocatively but comfortably.

“I could say the same thing about you, kitty cat.” The intruder’s eyes widened pleasantly at the voice he heard, and he turned to face the source of it. A man in a tight fitting red outfit and yellow lightning bolts stitched onto his costume caught the intruder’s interest. Both men present knew each other all too well, they had been on the same dance since Kurt, disguised as the notorious thief, Catman, came to this particular city.

“Flash,” Catman purred the other man’s name with vigorous tease as he met his eyes. “Have you come to fail again?” Flash leaned against the doorway of the entrance which led up into the roof of the museum. Both of them did not make a single move; they kept their intent gazes settled on each other.

“I won’t let you escape this time.” Catman made a move to jump onto the ledge and hummed out, purely amused by Flash himself.

“You always say that, but you never catch me. Why is that?” Flash smirked and used his speed to move quickly and already be looking at Catman up close.

“What fun would that be?” Catman reached out and ran the tip of his fingers along one side of Flash’s face. Flash did not even flinch and reached out to grab Catman’s wrist. They kept staring at each other, unable to look away. Catman’s eyes were a different color then anyone Flash had ever seen, and he questioned how he was unable to find the identity of the lissome man in front of him. He didn’t even realize he had let go of his wrist slowly. Catman was a versatile character when it came to serving humanity; he either was a villain or a hero, depending on his mood.

“Don’t underestimate me, my gallant stud.” Catman flashed him a wide smile, intently wicked in all its purpose and leaped backwards off the long building. Flash’s eyes widened as he saw Catman’s lithe body disappearing into the night air. He knew the other man would not fall to his dooming death; that much he had learned from their various encounters.

Flash ran half the speed of light and patrolled the streets, trying to find Catman. Once he spotted a shadow a few blocks away he ran towards it. He couldn’t let his infamous match escape from him after all and leave with Cleopatra’s valuable necklace. He followed the fast figure crawling up the side of a roof, making leaps from building to building. It amazed Flash how much strength and precession a single human being without superpowers could act on. Then again, Batman managed on his own without superpowers.

Catman made a flip through the air, landing smoothly on one side of a rooftop and was about to leap forwards once more when Flash made his move. He used his easy speed and reached out to capture Catman tightly into his arms. He ended up carrying the thief bridal style, but Catman would not go without a fight. One hand had sprung sharp metal nails from the tip of Catman’s glove and dug it deep onto Flash’s shoulder, and down to his chest. His gloved nails barley grazed the surface, careful to not wound the superhero too much. Flash hissed out, but only held on tighter onto his capture.

“You don’t go soft on anyone, kitty cat.” Catman smirked at Flash and let the extended nails of his glove loosen from Flash’s flesh. The blood was minimal but the newly made wound did sting.

“I told you not to underestimate me, stud.” Somewhere along their chases, they had developed nicknames for each other that they only knew about. Flash could still remember the first robbery Catman made in the city. He had heard about him from Batman a while ago. The thief had been more than he could handle but Sebastian never backed away from a challenge and through his Flash persona he never creased a chance to chase after Catman.

“Give in, sweetheart, you can’t out run me.” Catman arched a perfect brow and playfully caressed the back of Flash’s neck, sharp fake nails extending from his other glove to scratch at the fabric there. He leaned towards Flash’s face and allowed almost no room between them.

“Says the supposedly fastest man alive, when he could not even beat Superman.” Flash rolled his eyes and growled humanly as possible which ended up turning into a light pout.

“Hey, the guy is an alien, give a guy a break, darling.” Flash wondered why he even continued to chase after Catman, or even tried to find his identity. Maybe it was because he wanted entertainment and whoever Catman was gave it to him plenty. The sass, quirks and fiery snarky banter between them sparked interest within Flash and he couldn’t stay away.

Between the silence and fast pace, unsure of where Flash was even going, Catman had studied the masked face of Flash. He could see a guarded gaze, and green eyes that were similar. He should be gone by now and not succumbing to Flash’s company. His eyes looked down at Flash’s lips and back to his eyes, an impish grin forming. How could he not see it before? It was about to get a billion times more interesting between the two.

Kurt was aware of the sexual tension between the two and how he had stopped pursing the likes of Batman, or any other available handsome billionaire, to instead rob more old museums and hopefully run into Flash. He curled his mouth and imitated an impeccable purr.

“I question, why do you always let me go? Then I realized why, it’s because you _like_ me.” He allowed his statement to sink in, and he could see the panic appear and diminish on Flash’s face. Bingo! He ignored the way his insides felt tingly at the knowledge and instead pressed his lips to Flash’s who had halted in the middle of a deserted sidewalk after being caught off guard by this new action.

Flash wasn’t sure what to think, Catman’s lips were soft and he found his own were moving to kiss back. Somewhere along their lip lock, he did not realize Catman had started to slip from his hold and already had his feet on the ground. Flash’s hands lingered on Catman’s hips and the thief wrapped his arms around Flash’s neck. Flash pressed closer, kissing roughly as if this could be the last chance he could get to kiss the classy beauty that was Catman.

“See you around, my gallant stud.” Catman leaned back after they regained their breathing to proper levels and turned around, hips purposely swaying as he walked down the street. Flash didn’t even bother to run after Catman, he was far too stunned by their encounter to even do anything. He also knew Catman was right; he did _like_ the erratic elude that made up Catman. That’s why he never bothered to catch him.

His hands twitched, and Flash saw no traces of Catman in his sight. He had gotten the better of Flash, and taken the jewels as well. Sometimes he allowed Catman to play around with him but he always got what he stole back. This time around, it was different. He sped up his pace and ran back home, unsure if it was a victory or defeat tonight. The unique colored eyes of Catman were fresh on Sebastian’s mind as he got rid of his costume that night. He could recall smooth looking skin, so soft he wanted to touch it and see if it really felt like it looked.

Sebastian Smythe, aka Flash, had an addiction, and it came in the form of a leather wearing thief. What was even his life?

\---

The newspaper’s headlines showed a picture of a broken case and no jewels present. Sebastian looked down at the newspaper in his hands and let out a sigh. He threw it into the trash, ignoring the headlines. ‘ _What happened to Flash? Did he let the thief go?_ ’ Newspapers and their poor attempt to get a good story on Flash made Sebastian laugh at them all. He kept on walking and shoved his hands into his pockets. The streets were busy, loud, and he wanted to stop thinking about Catman.

Sebastian sat down on the bench closest to his location and watched the cars pass by. He didn’t need to work since he had plenty of money by his family name, but he never took the CEO chair his father wanted him to take. Instead, his cousin had been gregarious enough to take Sebastian’s duties while he was away, since he knew his secret. He didn’t want to deal with any duties because he kept thinking about a certain mysterious person whose ass looked damn fine with all that leather clinging to it.

Buses and different types of colored cars drove by on the streets, going at the speed assigned on the roads. He was about to give up and just go home to watch some local news to see if some wannabe villain wanted to take a crack at robbing a bank. He had to deal with the small disturbances as well.

Being a superhero was a lot of work.

Sebastian stood up and made his way down the street further to wherever he could go. He didn’t even care to this point. Sooner than he anticipated, a magazine stand made him halt and it was only because of the familiar looking eyes attached to the person on the cover of one particular fashion magazine. He quickly fumbled to pay for the magazine and grabbed it, looking at the figure gracing the cover. He read the name out loud, mumbling it to himself.

“Kurt Hummel.” There was no mistaking it, the fashion designer was _his_ Catman. No one had the same eyes Catman did, and he quickly ran down the street, not caring if people complained about the air rushing quickly by them. He had never been afraid of his identity being found out when he could out run anybody’s clear view. Sebastian had lost the magazine along the run, but he did not notice that small detail or did not bother with it.

The doors opened quickly, pushed by Sebastian as he entered the building. He walked over to the elevator and pressed the button for the highest possible floor. He knew Kurt Hummel; he had encountered him at parties he had to attend for his father’s company. How could he have missed it? Sebastian almost fell as he made a turn onto the hallway once the doors open and walked past the secretary. Kurt was the top fashion editor for the best selling magazine in the city. Sebastian ignored the ramblings of the secretary and opened the doors leading into Kurt’s office.

Silence followed next as Kurt looked up from his desk and set his eyes on Sebastian. The secretary walked in and flailed a little.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Hummel, I tried to stop him!” Kurt quirked an eyebrow and Sebastian watched as a slow smirk arose onto the enigmatic man’s luscious lips.

“Leave. I know him.” The secretary sighed and shrugged before closing the doors behind her as she left them alone. Sebastian immediately crossed his arms and clicked his tongue.

“Kitty cat.”

“So you found me. It took you long enough.” Kurt stepped from behind his desk and walked to the front of it. Sebastian followed him, moving in close into his personal space.

“I saw you once, and I knew it had to be you. I only knew it was a matter of time before you found me.” Sebastian’s eyebrows furrowed and he looked down as Kurt’s legs, they had reached out and wrapped around his waist to pull him in closer. He allowed it, mind rearing in the information as he placed his hands on each side of Kurt; his palms rested on the desk.

“Tell me, kitty cat, since when do you need to rob when you have plenty of money?” Kurt leaned up and pressed his lips to the corner of Sebastian’s lips. He whispered softly and almost too delicately.

“It’s obvious, my gallant stud. It's a hobby.” Sebastian finally allowed himself to breath as he chuckled.

“Oh, I see how it is.” Two fleshed tiers belonging to Sebastian soon attached to Kurt’s ear playfully and nibbled. Kurt closed his eyes, after setting eyes on Sebastian he knew it was his superhero. No one else had those green eyes full of ambition and snarky sass all in one but _his_ Flash. “You like to be chased.” Kurt moaned at the tug to his ear and purred out happily.

“That I do.” Sebastian leaned back to take a better look of Kurt’s face, a hand reaching to cup his cheek.

“You drive me crazy and you know it.” Kurt’s gaze turned coy and he sensually licked Sebastian’s jaw.

“Are you intent on winning or losing?” Before Sebastian could answer, Kurt had dropped his legs to the floor, feet firmly planted, and slipped from Sebastian’s sight. He was already the door, leaning against it confidently. Sebastian stood up straight and ran a hand through his neat hair. Kurt’s face looked openly at Sebastian, full of absolute beauty and elegance. “You can have me, if you can catch me.” Kurt winked at Sebastian and walked out the doors of his office.

Sebastian’s eyes lit up at the challenge and he whispered under his breath, legs already moving to go after Kurt.

“I plan on winning.” Sebastian, the Flash, who day by day saved daily citizens, had a weakness and he wasn’t foolish enough to let Kurt slip away from him. If Kurt, his Catman, wanted a chase then Sebastian was about to give him the chase of his life.

\---

Before their chase commenced, Sebastian had turned to Kurt and clearly stated.

“Kurt Hummel, prepare yourself, you will belong to no one but me from now on.”  

In return, Kurt replied, “I already belong to you.” Kurt had disappeared in his haze of distraction before he could even respond. Sebastian only laughed loudly and made way for what he did best; running.


End file.
